


Color coordinated

by statuscrows



Series: Noncontober [5]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Ignored Safeword, Panic Attacks, Traffic Light System, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: Kaoru knows better than to say no.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Series: Noncontober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945621
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Color coordinated

**Author's Note:**

> i'm cheating a little so this one's for days 5/6 of nonconcontober: bondage + crying

She lets Kaoru get comfortable first, lets her go on and on about the new play she's been helping out with, how things have been going with her band's last performance. Chisato allows her to talk while she sits silently across from her and sips her tea.

After a while it becomes clear that Kaoru isn't going to just notice that Chisato isn't really participating in the conversation beyond monosyllabic sounds and she interrupts her.

"Kao-chan," Chisato says sweetly, "have you ever strayed?"

"Hm?" The way Kaoru’s head lifts and her body language perks up at the nickname reminds Chisato of a puppy. She pauses for a moment to finish the cookie in her mouth. "Strayed from what?"

Chisato simply continues to smile at her until Kaoru catches up with her train of thought. "Oh!" she says, sounding genuinely surprised. "I would never—" She puts a hand on her chest and starts again. "When one has been blessed with the warmth of the sun why would they seek out a candle?"

At Chisato's unchanging expression, Kaoru falters. She drops her hand and says in a more normal voice, "that is to say.... no. I-I'd never cheat on you."

"Such sweet words," Chisato says. "But how am I supposed to believe you when you act the way you do."

"Huh?"

Chisato stirs her tea, though the sugar within it had already been dissolved. She keeps stirring long enough for Kaoru to start to fidget. "Just because you don't see me at school you think you can whore around with any girl who bats her eyes at you?"

Kaoru laughs nervously. "I wouldn't say I exactly whore around so much as—"

"Throw yourself around like some cheap floozy?" Chisato suggests.

"I…didn't realize that it bothered you."

"There are things I can endure from a friend that I won't tolerate from someone I’m dating," Chisato says. She intentionally allows her spoon to clack against the side of her cup and Kaoru flinches. "Things are different now. Do you think it's normal to act the way you do when you have a girlfriend?"

Chisato's never referred to Kaoru with that word. It has its intended effect.

"I'm so sorry, Chi-chan!" Kaoru says, pushing herself out of her seat.

"I don't think you are." Chisato puts aside her spoon with a sigh.

"I absolutely am." She comes around the table and goes to one knee beside Chisato, which makes Chisato wish she could take the pronouncement back for a moment. "It was stupid on me not to realize how you felt. How can I prove it?"

Chisato eyes snap up to look at her and the intent in them must be obvious because some of the enthusiasm leaves Kaoru, replaced instead by nervousness. "You want to make it up to me?"

And Kaoru knows better than to say no.

The thing is: Chisato isn't particularly mad.

She knows what Kaoru's like. She's used to seeing her playfully flirt with other girls and try to woo them for fun. If any of the girls she flirted with actually had the balls to flirt back the idiot would crumple immediately. No one else is a threat when Kaoru is so meek at her core.

However it never hurts to have something to hold over Kaoru. Kaoru has always been uncomfortable with certain activities. She knows how to follow orders in the bedroom and she's gotten better with her mouth and her fingers but her ability to physically get Chisato off isn't really enough. She doesn't really care for how satisfied Kaoru looks after making her come either.

Kaoru's always displayed some resistance to being tied up or immobilized. When Chisato blindfolded her a couple months back she immediately said she wasn't comfortable with it and then went on and on about how she'd feel robbed if she couldn't look upon Chisato's “adoring continence." Chisato isn't sure why she puts up with her sometimes.

There'd been similar results after she'd tied Kaoru's hands to the headboard of her bed. She'd become uncomfortable and skittish, unable to stop pulling at the restraints and clearly scared out of her mind, though she hadn't understood why. She didn't mind being spanked and she had long since grown used to taking Chisato's strap. It was just the loss of control that seemed to frighten her so much.

But she understands discipline, and she knows that when she makes mistakes it's her job to shut up and take whatever Chisato gives her, not argue and whine about her limits and her own comfort.

So when Chisato starts off the evening by tying her wrists and creating a binding pattern up her arms, Kaoru says nothing. She just stands the way Chisato asks her to, trembles, and keeps her mouth shut.

When Chisato moves onto her legs she can tell Kaoru is starting to panic. She moves her legs correctly and says nothing while Chisato secures her calf to her thigh. She can feel sweat gathering on Kaoru's skin.

"It might be a little tight," Chisato says, letting Kaoru hear how pleased she is. Her bare skin will be covered in Chisato's marks when she's done. "If you'd let me try this at some other point I'd be much better at it by now."

Normally, Kaoru is insufferable during sex: posturing and telling Chisato about her beauty. She even tried to recite poetry to her more than once. For now she just nods meekly. Chisato's room is perfectly warm but Kaoru is covered in goosebumps.

"Where are you now?" Chisato asks with a smile.

"Yellow I think," Kaoru says. She sniffs loudly.

Chisato strokes her cheek. "I'm going to fuck you."

Kaoru blinks several times rapidly and then nods.

Chisato grabs her harness and then returns to sit between Kauro's bent thighs on the bed. Her rope work is a mess, probably far too tight and definitely uncomfortable with Kaoru lying on her back; but the effect it has on her is beautiful. Beneath a sloppy crisscrossing pattern of rope Kaoru's chest is heaving and she's struggling to keep herself under control.

"Ah, that's right," Chisato says. She climbs off the bed. "One more thing."

She feels Kaoru watching her as she goes to her bedside drawer. A quiet sob leaves her when she sees the blindfold.

"Chi-chan," she says weakly, tears streaming down her face. Chisato is humming a song she's been working on while she lifts Kaoru's head enough to slip the blindfold around the back. "Chi-chan…"

Chisato continues humming as she tugs the blindfold down over Kaoru's eyes.

"R-red," she says softly. Chisato can see the mask growing dark in the places where it's absorbing her tears. "Red."

Chisato adjusts her harness and then thrusts straight into Kaoru's cunt with no warning. Kaoru is tight from both her discomfort and her complete lack of arousal. She squeaks and cries harder, though she knows enough to keep her volume low.

" _Red_ ," she says miserably. She makes a half-hearted attempt to move backwards and take the dildo out of her and Chisato thrusts in deeper.

"It looks like you're trapped, Kao-chan," Chisato says, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Chi-chan," Kaoru pleads. Her voice is a little louder but not significantly so. Certainly not loud enough to carry where anyone else can hear it.

"Do I need to gag you again?" Chisato asks anyway. Kaoru shakes her head violently. There are tears seeping through the blindfold now, wetting her cheeks.

"No, please," Kaoru says, lowering her voice to a frightened whisper. Her breaths are coming in harsh gasps that she can't seem to control. "Red, red, _red_. Please, I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_!”

Chisato leans forward and kisses her, tasting the salt of her tears on her lips. "Not yet you aren’t,” she says happily.


End file.
